Embodiments of the inventive concept described herein relate to a semiconductor memory, and more particularly, to a method of issuing a command to a memory and a method of processing a command of the memory.
A semiconductor memory device is a memory device fabricated using semiconductor materials such as silicon (Si), germanium (Ge), gallium arsenide (GaAs), indium phosphide (InP), and the like. Semiconductor memory devices may be classified into volatile memory devices and nonvolatile memory devices.
Volatile memory devices lose contents stored therein when powered off. Examples of volatile memory devices include random access memory (RAM), static RAM (SRAM), dynamic RAM (DRAM), and synchronous DRAM (SDRAM). Nonvolatile memory devices retain stored contents even when powered off. Examples of nonvolatile memory devices include read only memory (ROM), programmable ROM (PROM), electrically programmable ROM (EPROM), electrically erasable and programmable ROM (EEPROM), a flash memory device, phase-change RAM (PRAM), magnetic RAM (MRAM), resistive RAM (RRAM), and ferroelectric RAM (FRAM).